


One second of your lips [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Library, M/M, Old Books, wind and window
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	One second of your lips [fanart]

A mixture of all my fantasies: a library, a window opening on a garden, old books, mug of tea, Charles reading, Erik after his jogging, a spontaneous kiss...

 

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/141227030255749520.jpg)


End file.
